


Drunk

by Tjasaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bold Hinata Shouyou, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Hinata is distracted at practice, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama is swearing, M/M, Probably because he is drunk, Secret Crush, They almost had sex, Underage Drinking, but only for a split second, well it's just once but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjasaa/pseuds/Tjasaa
Summary: Hinata is stupid enough that he thinks drinking will solve everything, but lucky for him in his case it does.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few IMPORTANT things to say:  
> 1\. Kids don't drink !  
> 2\. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Actually I only had two thing to say.. Well whatever, just enjoy !

It was a cold winter night after the Karasuno practice. Hinata was on his was home, he was not feeling okay. At least that is what he told his teammates so he could leave the practice earlier. In reality he couldn't stop staring at his setter. 

He had always admired Kageyama and his skills, but he never looked at him like anything more than a rival. They did become friends of some sort, but that was as far as Hinata tought it will go. 

But he was wrong. They started hanging out and knowing each other more and before he knew it, Hinata had feelings for Kageyama. At first he tried to hide them and he was successful, but as the feelings got stronger, the harder hiding them become. 

Today at practice when Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, he couldn't stop looking at him and when he jumped to spike the ball, it was already on the ground. It probably would had been fine if this had happened once, but it happened 11 times before Daichi asked Hinta what was wrong. 

And now here he is, walking home alone in the streets covered by snow. Thinking about how stupid he is and how on earth did he fall in love his setter. 

He finally arrived home and realized that his parents and little sister had already left. They were planing family vacation but Hinata said he couldn't go since he has volleyball practice.

»Ha, so much for a practice.« Hinata said at loud. 

He was disappointed that he couldn't keep his feelings in control. He was disappointed because Kageyama doesn't feel the same way he does. But he was disappointed the most that he couldn't tell this to anyone. He was scared that they would laugh at him.

Hinata opened his front door and stepped into his house. The house was cold, but he didn't care. He went into the kitchen and prepared some cereal. He sat down at the dining table not even bothering to turn the light on. 

He was almost done with his cereal when he noticed a note on the fridge. He placed the bowl into the sink and read the note.

Don't make a mess out of the house.

Love, mom and dad. 

It's not like I was planing to throw a party, he tought to himself.

With the corner of his eye he noticed their alcohol cupboard opened. As he went to close it the temptation to take one bottle kicked in, but he didn't. 

He wanted to sleep. It was only 8 p.m. but he was feeling tired. He layed down in his bed and tried to sleep, but the images of his setter didn't want to leave his mind. He sighed and turned to the other side in hope to find better position.

But it was no use. The slepp didn't want to come. Hinata decided that he would definatly feel better after a few episodes of his favorite show, but that also had no effect. After an hour of watching he was more awake than ever. 

The alcohol in the cupboard didn't sound so bad to Hinata anymore, but he knew that drinking was not good for him and that it would only make things worse. He decided to grab a glass of warm milk from the kitchen. 

The glass was soon empty, but Hinata was nowhere near sleepy. All he could think about was Kageyama and how he wanted to kiss him. He knew that was impossible, but that didn't stop his mind from creating scenes about how his first kiss would go. 

He snapped out of the daydream all flustered. 

»A shot of vodka, can't really hurt me.« He tought out loud. »Maybe it'll even help me sleep.«

He grabbed the bottle and poured himself a glass. The problem was he didn't stop at one. When after one glass he hadn't stopped thinking about the setter, he poured himself another one and then another one. 

Now he wasn't even trying to stop thinking about Kageyama. He was just drinking, because with every glass the possibility to be with him seemed more possible. 

The bottle was soon empty and Hinata was wasted. 

The doorbell rang. Hinata didn't hear. After a few minutes the doorbell rang again and again. Finally Hinata realised that the doorbell was ringing and went to open the door. 

As the door opened, his eyes got bigger and his mouth was opening and closing. It was Kageyama. He noticed Hianta's surprise.

»Sorry, Suga made me go check on you.«

Hinatas brains still didn't proceed that Kageyama was here. He just stood there and stared, so Kageyama made his was inside. »You still don't seem okay, but..« Kageyama stopped mid sentence »Have you been drinking?«

Hinata shook his head, but Kageyama didn't belive him. He knew something was wrong. Hinata never acted that way, even when he felt sick. Kageyama knew that much. 

»Let me smell your breath then.« 

Hinata shook his head again and closed his mouth shut. Kageyama now knew that Hinata has been drinking. He saw the bottle on the dinner table, but he wanted Hinata to tell him and explain why. 

Kageyama moved closer to Hinata, but Hinata backed away from him. For every step Kageyama made, Hinata backed away and blushed even harder. After a few more steps, Hinata realized he will soon be against a wall.

Somewhere in his mind he knew that the right thing would be to tell Kageyama the truth, but he couldn't make himself do that. So he did the next best thing, he turned around and ran.

He was faster than Kageyama, so running would have worked, if he hadn't been drunk. But he was and Kageyama tackled him to the floor after only a few seconds. Hinata was now under Kageyama his face pressed into the ground thinking how to get out of this.

Kageyama was sitting on his back, each leg on one side of the orange-haired boy. 

»Hinata, tell me why have you been drinking?« 

Hinata sighed and tried to wiggle away from Kageyama, but Kageyama pressed his body harder against Hinatas. The smaller boy sighed again. 

»Fine, but at least let me turn around.« Kageyama moved up a big so Hinata was able to turn on his back. Kageyama tilted his head in anticipation of the answer and Hinata couldn't help but think about how cute he is. In Hianta's drunk mind he made a plan.

»Come closer, I don't want anybody to hear?« Hinata said. Kageyama didn't know what he meant by that. »But we are alone.«Kageyama stated.

»Do you want to know or not?«Hinata said a little louder. Kageyama in defeat leaned closer to Hianta and when they were inches apart Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama's. They were soft. When the taller boy got over the shock, he jerked away from Hinata. 

Kageyama didn't understand what is happening. He enjoyed it, when he really shouldn't. He closed his eyes to regain some sense.

Hinata had no idea how did his drunken mind came up with this.

»S-sorry«

Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at the boy under him. He saw that Hinata was at the verge of tears. Seeing Hinata cry, triggered something inside Kageyama. He realised that he didn't want to see him cry.

»Fuck it.« Kageyama said as he pressed his lips back to Hinata's. He could think later about how it's nor right to kiss you friend. 

Hinata's eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate for long. Their lips moved in sync as Hinta's hands found their way into Kageyamas hair, pulling him closer. He wanted more, but Kageyama pulled away once again. 

Hinata pouted as he looked up to Kageyama. This was the best first kiss he could have ever had. It was even better that the fantasies he had about this moment. 

»You taste like alcohol.« Kageyama sighed. »And you won't remember this tomorrow.« Kageyama felt weird thinking about how Hinata is going to forget all of this tomorrow, but at the same time he was happy that he won't remember. At least that would give him some time to figure this weird thing out.

»I could never forget.« Hinata stated. He knew that was a bold move, since he had never been drunk before and had no idea how hang-over worked. But Hinta was sure that there was no way he could forget their first kiss. 

Kageyama stood up and stretched a hand for Hinata to take. He knew that Hinata would have never been able to stand up on his own in his drunken state.

When they were both up, Kageyama helped Hinta to his bathroom and told him to take a shower. Kageyama knew that shower would make him a bit more sober and if not if would at least help him with that nasty smell. 

He also prepared a glass of water for Hinata in his room. Now he was sitting on the bed waiting for him to be done so that he could leave. Tomorow they are having a morning practice and he really wanted to get some sleep before that. 

Hinata was standing inside his shower under a cold water. He was sobering up and the more sober he got the more red he got. He couldn't belive that he kissed Kageyama and that he kissed him back. It felt so weird, like a dream.

While he was busy daydreaming the soap had fallen out of his hand and made the floor all slippery. Hinata being Hinata didn't even notice so when he tried to step out of the shower he slipped and collapsed inside the bathtub. He was fine, but Kageyama didn't think that way, since he was knocking on the door asking Hinata if he was okay.

Hinata was was to busy laughing so Kageyama bursted through the door and looked around. His eyes landed on naked Hinata laying in the bathtub. Kageyama blushed »You okay?« 

Hinata nodded and laughed. There was something in the way Kageyama looked at him. It was different from before, even Hinta noticed. 

»Help me up, I got the floor all slippery.« Hinata said, with new-found confidence. 

Kageyama gave him a hand to help him out of the bath tub. He couldn't stop himself from checking out Hinta's body. There is no point in denying it. Hinata is hot and Kageyama finally admitted this to himself. He was attached to the little shrimp in front of him. 

He helped him out of the bathtub and helped him back to his room. Hinata sat down on his bed and asked Kageyama to get him some clothes from the closet.

Kageyama mumbled something about not being his slave, but grabbed a plain white t-shit and some boxers anyway. He throwed them at naked Hinata and turned around to leave the room, but Hinata had some other ideas.

»I can't dress myself.«

Kageyama stopped in the door way and just stood there. He had no idea what to do. 

»Come help me.« Hinata said in what he tought was sexy voice, but he sounded like a dying goose. Kageyama slowly turned around. He should have left when he had a chance. 

He looked the smaller boy into the eyes. Hinata was watching him in amusement. He wanted to have some fun. He somewhere deep inside his mind knew that sober he would have never dared to do something like this and Kageyama knew that too. Hinata managed to put his boxers on.

Kageyama moved his feet closer to Hinata. When he was next to him, Kageyama grabbed the shirt and tried to slip it onto the orange haired boy who, was looking at Kageyama with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

When Kageyama leaned down to pull his shirt down, Hinata leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Kageyama backed away not wanting to be in the same situation as earlier, but Hinata wasn't having that. 

He grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled their lips back together, this time Kageyama enjoyed the kiss. 

This kiss was more intense than the first one. Both boys felt something they never felt before, they got this warm and fuzzy feeling inside their chest. Hinata's fingers knotted in Kageyamas hair as the kiss got even more intense.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the hem of his shirt and tried to slip it off of him, but that was an impossible task given the state Hinata was in: drunk and flustered. Hinata soon gave up, but Kageyama moved a step away and without breaking the kiss for more than nessecary, slipped off his shirt. 

As soon as the shirt was gone Hinata layed down on bed and pulled Kageyama on top of him never breaking the kiss.

»We... should.. stop.« Kageyama said in-between the kisses, but in reality didn't intend to stop. Hinata ignored his statement and in protest tried to take off his own shirt. 

But he couldn't, since he was still drunk and his hands were shaking. When Kageyama noticed this, he moved away from him. Still siting on top of him he said »We will continue this when you are sober.«

Hinata pouted, but didn't protest until Kageyama moved to get up from the bed.

»Where are you going?« 

»Home.«

Hinata started to shake his head in protest. He didn't want him to leave already. 

»No.. stay, lay next to me.« 

Kageyama sighed and tought about it for a second. He finally realized that he has nothing to lose. Hinata layed down in bed and Kageyama slipped next to him. When Hinata noticed that Kageyama won't move closer to him, he turned around and layed his head on the taller boy chest. Kageyama stopped breathing for a second, but when Hinata hugged him, he relaxed and allowed himself to hug the shrimp next to him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for mistakes, I didn't proof read. I hope you enjoyed anyways !


End file.
